


what lives inside

by moth_writes



Series: calling ground control [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Birthday Parties, F/M, M/M, POV Aaron Minyard, Twinyard Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: Aaron and Andrew, aged 22.Nicky throws Aaron and Andrew a birthday party when they turn twenty-two....Aaron grins as he listens, and thinks this is the best birthday he’s ever had.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: calling ground control [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991023
Kudos: 71
Collections: Twinyards Appreciation Week 2020





	what lives inside

**Author's Note:**

> Done for [Twinyards Appreciation Week 2020.](https://twinyardsappreciationweek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: Aaron & Andrew

Nicky throws Aaron and Andrew a birthday party when they turn twenty-two.

It’s more toned down than the parties he’d throw for himself, for anyone else, Aaron thinks as he surveys the crowd. 

Nicky had gotten permission from Coach to host in the Court, and long tables set with food and drinks line the outside. It looks almost ridiculous-Nicky had prepared for about three times as many people as he’d actually invited. The Foxes were all there, and Abby was with Coach and Betsy nursing drinks in a corner. Some of the Vixens had come, too, which brought the total up to less than thirty-five people.

Aaron leans against one of the walls and watches Katelyn chat with a few of her friends. She throws glances back at him every few minutes as if to apologize for leaving him alone, but Aaron doesn’t mind. Katelyn is far more social than he is, and between school, work, and practices she doesn’t have much time to just talk.

Aaron taps Katleyn’s shoulder and tells her he’s going to get drinks. She nods, passing him her cup with a kiss on the cheek.

Aaron finds Andrew at the snack table working his way through a platter of brownies methodically.

“Hey,” Aaron says, and waits.

“Aaron,” Andrew says. His voice isn’t as flat as it was when they first met, though it would seem like it to anyone that didn’t know him.

“I have whiskey in the car,” Aaron tells him and Andrew’s eyes narrow thoughtfully. They’d decided against having alcohol at the party for Kevin’s sake.

“I will bring cigarettes. Don’t tarry,” Andrew says and turns on his heel.

“Oh,  _ don’t tarry _ he says, does he,” Aaron mumbles as he refills Katelyn’s cup. Andrew is so dramatic, he doesn’t understand why the others don’t see it. 

Probably because Josten overshadows everything with his stupid smart mouth and seriel killer father bullshit.

Fuck Josten.

…

Ten minutes later Aaron and Andrew are smoking, leaning against the Maserati.

Aaron doesn’t usually smoke, and the first few drags make him cough. He takes the bottle and swallows a few mouthfuls, shuddering at the burn of it.

It’s good whiskey, the most expensive he could find. It’s Andrew’s present, and Aaron wasn’t intending to give it to him until later, but fuck it. Too many people in there, Aaron needed a drink.

“Pack your bag for a long weekend,” Andrew says and Aaron starts, almost spilling whiskey down his shirt. His cigarette, burned too low, singes his fingers. He drops it, grinds it out under his shoe. “Tell the cheerleader too.”

“What?”

“Your present. A long weekend with your cheerleader in Columbia.”

“But I have class and prac-” Aaron tries to protest. Andrew cuts him off halfway through with a flat look.

“No. I  _ talked  _ to Coach. You are excused from practice until Tuesday. I don’t have classes Monday, I will take yours.”

Aaron stares at him. He’s torn between trying to think of a response and wondering what the emphasis on  _ talked  _ means, so he opens his mouth and blurts the first thing that comes to mind. “Don’t forget to take notes. I need those for midterms.”

“Obviously,” Andrew drawls, thickening his old California accent. “Don’t knock the cheerleader up and we’re even. Yes?”

Aaron snorts and shakes his head. “Wasn’t planning on it, so fine with that.” He pauses and looks at Andrew thoughtfully. “Thanks.”

“Mm. Send Neil out with a plate of food. Sweets only.” 

“Fine,” Aaron says, and hold his closed fist out hesitantly. Andrew considers him, then bumps it with his own before closing his eyes and taking a long drag on his cigarette. He doesn’t say anything else, so Aaron takes the dismissal and leaves.

He does as told and sends Neil out, who goes with a knowing look that would usually make Aaron angry. He lets it go instead and finds Katelyn.

He tells her and she gasps, throwing her arms around his neck as she leans down to whisper in his ear.

Aaron grins as he listens, and thinks this is the best birthday he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr!](https://trenchcoat-moth.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
